Love, Your Monster
by MissVoltage
Summary: Shirosaki likes to visit Ishida at night. Yaoi. Shirosaki/Ishida.


This wasn't the first night he'd watched the Quincy boy sleep. All that pale, human skin, each breath making his slim chest rise and fall— it was beautiful. His King didn't know what he was missing out on. King wasn't interested in this boy, but Shirosaki most definitely was.

At first he'd tried taking over every time the King was near the Quincy, but it never worked. King would figure out what he was trying to do and run away, like a little bitch, trying, while shaking with nerves, to regain control over his mind. It wasn't any fun like that.

Shirosaki tried a new trick after much thought, and was simply tickled that it had worked out so easily. Once his King was fast asleep, into what human's call "R.E.M. sleep," with his closed eyes moving so creepily, it was almost child's play for the hollow to come out. He hadn't realized how little control King's mind had over him when he was sleeping. There was just so much for a human to do during sleep, their bodies recuperating while simultaneously dreaming of their unconscious thoughts.

Besides, King never woke up during the night unless his hollow pass went off. Once he was asleep, he was out cold. So it was all too easy for him to slip a few locks in King's brain and let himself out of that inner world of vertical skies and horizontal buildings.

His favorite place to go was to the Quincy's house. At first, he would just watch the boy sleep, pulling in his own reitsu almost entirely. But soon enough, just watching wasn't enough, not with how pretty the human boy was when he slept.

Now, this was the tenth time he'd visited Ishida Uryu. Shirosaki jumped up to the window ledge of the Quincy's apartment, opening the window that never seemed to be locked, and crawling into the bedroom. There slept his angel, so peaceful and quiet.

He shed his zanpakuto, leaning it against the wall, and stripped down to his hakama, removing his sandals as well. How he loved to prank the little Quincy. As softly as he could, he crawled onto the bed with him and wrapped an arm around his waist, burying his nose in the softest jet black locks of hair.

He smelled so crisp and fresh it was almost sinful. He could tell the Quincy wasn't some blindly chaste individual with the morals of a knight, but he certainly tried to play the role of someone akin to that and that just made the hollow more attentive to him. He knew his boy wasn't all pure and goal-oriented. He was still a human, quick to make rash decisions and easy to tempt.

His long blue tongue curled out of his mouth, the tip tracing the cartilage of Ishida's ear. "Wake up little Quincy," he murmured. "It's time for us to play again."

Uryu stirred in his sleep, trying to turn over to get more comfortable. He frowned when he could barely move and slowly opened his eyes. When he saw the hollow in his bed, he didn't look surprised, just annoyed. He yawned tiredly, just looking across at the fully white creature with his glowing golden eyes.

"Since when are you allowed to sleep in my bed?"

"Aww, don't be like that, Quincy. Sleeping is the only thing I haven't done in your bed."

The hollow wouldn't harm him and he knew it. He may have bruises or other markings from roughness the next day, but this hollow didn't want to maim or kill him. It wanted something else entirely from him, and Uryu found it terribly amusing that Ichigo's hollow was enamored with him. He may have hated shinigami and killed hollows, but this one was different. It was a sentient being that was almost human. Almost. That was what made it so deliciously wrong.

Shirosaki rolled them over and pinned Ishida on his back. He licked his lips, leaning down to hungrily take the boy's lips and was pleased when, as always, he was met with an equal hunger. Slender, strong arms slid around his neck and pulled him closer as teeth bit his lip hard enough to break the tender skin. He pulled back, licking the few drops of blood that diluted into his mouth.

Ishida was already looking at him with lust-drugged eyes. "You're sure Kurosaki can't see us right now? He isn't aware at all?"

"Ya don't have to worry. As far as King knows, he's still asleep, dreaming about that chick that always beats him up. Tatsuki or something." He grinned. "I'd stay and watch but she ain't my type."

The hollow deviated, his mouth latching onto the side of the Quincy's neck and sucking it hard. Ishida had such pretty skin, a creamy white that almost looked tan next to his own, and it marred so beautifully. When the boy began to moan, he slid two fingers in his mouth, growling against his skin. "Suck them."

As he trailed down Ishida's body, he thought about why the boy let him do this. It had happened several times now, and the promise of some form of sex seemed to make the Quincy weak and pliable. Maybe Ishida was doing it to get back at Kurosaki, or someone else, or maybe he was just a needy, tempestuous human and he was a perfect match to those whims. It didn't matter. He had the pretty human under his grasp and he wasn't going to let go, even if he had to dig his nails in and fight.

Uryu's moans became keening whines as the hollow's mouth move further down his body. He was already hard, and shuddered when Shirosaki let his cheek rub against the hot length. He didn't take it into his mouth however, and continued moving further down.

With his free hand, he spread the Quincy's legs, grabbing his knee and pushing it toward the bed, forcing his hips to tilt upwards. Ishida was swirling his tongue around Shirosaki's fingers now, sucking them greedily into his mouth and panting around them in anticipation of what was to come.

His long tongue reappeared, dragging down the crease between Uryu's thigh and his pelvis. It deviated lower, tickling the skin under the boy's balls before continuing its path. The thick muscle swirled around Uryu's hole, prodding at the sensitive, puckered skin. Uryu's moans grew desperate, a begging noise pouring out of his mouth as the hollow removed his saliva-slick fingers.

He roughly pushed one finger into the Quincy's ass, grinning at how easily it slid in. Uryu's body was so sensual, and it always succumbed to the dirtiest of their combined desires. He curled his finger, tickling the boy's sweet spot for a few moments before pushing in a second finger and spreading his hole open ever so slightly. He shoved his tongue between his own knuckles, licking the edges of the stretched hole and tickling the inside with the tip of his tongue.

As Uryu's hips began to roll, bucking down against his mouth, he removed his fingers and shoved his tongue inside the boy. One hand continued to hold Uryu's knee back against the bed while the other wrapped around his length, tightly fisting the boy and working him towards a climax.

The room was hot and the air heavy with the scent of sex and perspiration. Uryu grabbed the edge of the mattress with one hand, the other delving into that messy white hair down below him, giving it a good tug, just the way he knew the hollow liked it. That tongue was hitting all the right spots in him, pleasing him in ways no one ever had –and Shirosaki had learned just what he liked all too quickly.

Now he was close, his body tightening and shuddering softly. His head thrashed to the side, biting his own lip as keening moans left his mouth, the combination of a tongue licking him harder and a hand stroking him faster making his head spin and his pale skin break out in a sweat.

"Oh God… Ffffuuuh…"

Those muffled little almost-obscenities went straight to Shirosaki's cock. He rammed his tongue into the boy, fucking him thoroughly. His hand tightened around Uryu's length, giving it rough strokes just the way he liked it. Suddenly, the slim body bucked hard against his mouth and seized up, stopping all motion before shuddering hard and dropping back to the bed. He felt Uryu's cock spurt in his hand and aimed it down at the boy's stomach, watching eagerly as he came all over himself.

No time to enjoy his climax, Uryu was hauled up on the bed and made to kneel. He moaned in a lusty haze, knowing exactly what was coming next, and even though he'd already cum, he was still just as wanting.

Shirosaki took his own cock in hand and jerked himself quickly, the engorged head of his dick resting against Uryu's open mouth. He tightened his fist in the boy's hair, nearly growling as he came. His come coated Uryu's tongue and lips, some dripping down onto his chin. The hollow pushed his hips forward, shoving his cock into the Quincy's mouth and forcing him to swallow. It wasn't much force—the look on Uryu's face as he swallowed was blissful.

He sighed as he pulled his cock from the boy's mouth and shoved him back against the bed, following and laying his overheated body against Uryu's, claiming his mouth in a fierce kiss. Uryu moaned softly into the kiss, his tongue rubbing sensually against the one invading his mouth, sharing Shirosaki's flavor between them. The hollow didn't mind. The more depraved, the better.

He rolled off the boy and laid back on the bed with a sigh and a grin on his face. His arm wrapped around the body beside him and pulled it close, nose delving into Uryu's inky locks once again and breathing in the scent of a freshly screwed human.

Uryu looked displeased about the intimate embrace and frowned up at the hollow. "You're not staying the night. I need to sleep, and Kurosaki will be needing his body back soon."

Shirosaki grinned down at the Quincy. "I'm not planning to sleep, little Quincy. I'm just admiring how edible you look before I fuck your sweet ass into the sheets. Don't even begin to think I'm done with you."

The Quincy grinned, his own smile just as devious as the hollow's. "Again, so soon?"

Shirosaki pulled Uryu's hair, tilting back his head and placing a teasing bite against his neck. He chuckled when the boy moaned and his hips bucked forward gently.

"I don't need to waste any time getting my energy back. What am I, human?"


End file.
